


All Night

by hunters_retreat



Series: Black Steel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blind Dean, Bonded Boys, Dean Has Powers, Feral Sam, M/M, Sam Has Powers, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He didn’t get to treat his bondmate as well as he’d like so he was eager to do this right and not rush it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> A timestamp for [ A Vision of Black Steel](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/308404.html).  This won't make any sense without reading that first.  I wanted a chance to see what people thought of hunters and how Sam interacted with them :P

  
The stew set in front of him was thick and meaty and the biscuits were piping hot.  He ignored the mug of cool ale that was placed at his elbow to dig in.  Dean Campbell was an excellent hunter of any kind and his companion was as well, but most of the time they ate rations and kept the fires low.  The creatures they hunted were too likely to notice the flames so they used them sparingly and for warmth mostly.  A hot meal was something to be relished.  Lately, it had been hunt after hunt so they’d given themselves no time to relax in between.  Dean was ready to remedy that now.

He looked over at Sam and couldn’t help but pause as he watched his wild man.  Over time, Sam had relearned his manners and he moved with careful, concentrated effort to use the utensils he was provided.  Sam seemed to sense something because he looked up from his meal, smiling slightly as he noticed Dean watching him.  Dean smiled back before looking away, taking a hunk of bread to dip into the thick stew.  It was well seasoned and the hospitality of the Inn had always been fully, freely given to him.

The owner’s daughter had been possessed by a demon when she was little more than a child.  Dean had come and exorcised the demon before he took her back to her family with the hope that he’d been in time to save her life.  She’d been in bed for two weeks before she’d taken a turn for the better and Dean had stayed until she pulled through.  They’d offered him a home, something beyond the Order and the hunt, but he’d been a hunter through and through by then.  A visit at the Inn went a long way to sooth his weary spirit though.

The girl approached him, a woman by all rights now.  She was sought after by the entire village for her beauty and charms.  She was smart though, smart enough to keep them at bay when what she wanted was a life out of the small village of her birth.  She was engaged to a nobleman and Dean was happy to see she’d managed to live a full life after he’d saved her.

“What else can I do for you, Hunter?” she asked.

“When did you start calling me by the honorific, Jessie?”  Dean teased.

Jessie blushed and her eyes glanced towards Sam before she looked back at Dean.  “When you came with another hunter.  I didn’t want to offer disrespect.”

Dean smiled at her and dropped a hand to the back of Sam’s chair.  He leaned into his lover slightly.  “Jessie was on the wrong side of a demon when she was younger.  Her family has been trying to see me settled down in this village ever since.”  Sam’s smile was pure amusement.  “Jessie, this is Sam, my partner and bondmate.”

Jessie’s eyes went wide at the titles he had bestowed on Sam and Dean knew the rest of the family would be aware of their status before dinner was out, as would half the village.  They were good people though who’d allowed his proficiency and skill to win their respect instead of seeing his blindness as a curse.

“It is well to meet you, Jessie,” Sam said in his gravelly voice. 

Jessie dropped into a curtsy right there and Dean knew Sam’s charm had won her over already.  He’d barely spoken to her but Sam had a way with people that Dean just didn’t understand.  They seemed to know he was different than they were, that the effort he made to speak to them or interact meant something.

“Is there anything else you’ll be needing tonight, Dean?” Jessie asked as she turned her attention back to him, a blush still high on her cheeks from Sam’s attention.

“We’ll need a room for the night and can you see that Imp and Stan get something special in the stables?  We’d also like to visit the bathing house tonight.  Alone if possible.”

“Always for you,” she said before she moved away to see to his requests.

When Dean looked at Sam there was a quirk in his eyebrow but he didn’t voice his question.  He didn’t have to.  Dean could feel his curiosity through the bond.

“You’ll see.”  Dean turned back to his food then and Sam followed his example.  The food was good after all and the kitchen kept it coming for them, along with more ale and a stream of visits from the locals who liked Dean and wanted to trade stories and news of the world.  It was a long time before they were ready to leave the main room, but they were both contented when they did.

**

The bathing house was a small building set behind the main house of the inn.  The walkway was flowered over and during the day it hid people from the view of the evil tainting of the skies.  Sam walked slightly behind him through the walkway, the bond between them relaying Sam’s ease.  It wasn’t just the trust that they’d developed, but Sam felt relaxed among the people of this village in ways Dean hadn’t felt from him before.  It was heartening to see the way the people that had accepted Dean had found a way to accept Sam as well.

He forced his strides to remain steady instead of rushing ahead like he wanted, but Jessie was leading the way and he didn’t want to knock her over.  Besides, Sam deserved to be treated to something special every so often and Dean was sure his anticipation was bleeding through to Sam.  He didn’t get to treat his bondmate as well as he’d like so he was eager to do this right and not rush it.

“You have the bathing house all to yourself,” Jessie said as she stopped in front of the door.  It wasn’t locked.  The bathing house was only locked after the sun went down and they’d kept it open for him.  It belonged to the whole village but it was the Moore family who kept the house cleaned and they used the money from the inn to keep it in working order.  No one would begrudge them the right to keep it under lock and key.

“Thank you, Jessie.  I know where everything is,” Dean said, forestalling her explanations.  She was a gracious hostess but he could see from her knowing smile that she was enjoying tormenting him.

Sam didn’t seem to notice but Jessie understood well enough.  She swung the door open and stepped aside.  “Take your time and just lock up when you head back to the inn.”  She sauntered past them and Dean knew the show was for Sam.

Sam watched the whole thing with amusement if Dean could read his expression as well as he read their bond.  He didn’t say anything, but the corners of his lips were turned up and his eyes followed Jessie’s swaying hips as she walked away.  When he looked back at Dean, there was a question in his eyes.

Dean just smiled.  “Come on in, Sammy.”  Dean couldn’t help but touch then.  He’d waited long enough so he stepped closer, just letting his hand fall on the small of Sam’s back as he led him into the bathing house.

Dean stopped Sam as they closed the door behind them.  He took off his weather stained jacket and put it on a hook before he took a seat on the benches underneath to take off his boots.  Sam left his jacket with Dean’s and then Dean led Sam back through the set of double doors into what would normally be a dressing area.  With no one else there, Dean didn’t need to stop but he walked slowly to allow Sam the chance to take in the ambience the village had tried to create out of its bath house.  Thick rugs tastefully decorated the floor of the dressing area where shelves lined one wall for people to leave their things.  Fragrant oil lamps were lit low to allow light to see but in a softer, warmer light than what people were used to seeing from the shattered grey skies outside.

Sam reached for Dean, his fingers twining with Dean’s as they kept walking.  Dean could feel Sam’s excitement and joy at this new discovery and he was trying to hold back his own enthusiasm.  When he looked over at Sam though, he knew Sam could feel exactly what Dean was.  He gave his bondmate a sheepish grin but continued on.

On a normal visit, Dean would have stripped out of his clothes and left them on the shelf to claim after he was done.  They were alone tonight though so he continued through the last door and sighed as the warmth of the hot springs filled the air.  The Moore’s kept the air perfumed in some way he didn’t know, but it wasn’t flowery or heavy.  It smelled clean, like new grass after the spring rains.  Sam’s eyes were wide as he looked across the room at the large bathing pool they had to themselves.

“De?” Sam asked.

Dean turned away from the pool and stood in front of Sam.  He grabbed Sam’s hips, pulling him in close before he began pulling his shirt tail out of his pants.  “We’ve got all night and I intend to use it,” Dean said softly as he pressed his lips against the underside of Sam’s jaw.  His lover turned his head, baring his throat to Dean in submission and Dean couldn’t help – could never imagine how he lived without this – but bite lightly at Sam’s neck before he reached up and pulled Sam even closer as he sucked and licked at his neck to bring the blood to the surface.  He began working on the buttons of Sam’s shirt and as he stepped back, he slowly let his hands slide the shirt off Sam’s broad shoulders.  Sam wasn’t moving; his eyes were fixed on Dean, watching and waiting.  Hungry.

Dean pulled his undershirt over his head then and Sam raised his arms to help before he settled them on Dean’s hips.  Dean smiled as he looked up at Sam but when Dean popped the button on Sam’s pants, Sam’s eyes closed on a moan.  It was hard to hunt with his lover at times, hard to put aside their need for one another because of the creatures they killed, but Dean tried to make sure they got enough intimacy to keep their bond steady even over the long stretch of hunts they often found themselves on.  It had been too long since they’d been able to take their time and enjoy this, enjoy each other rather than just relieve the physical need.

Dean pulled the zipper down slowly and dropped to his knees as he slid Sam’s pants down his narrow hips and muscled thighs.  They pooled at his feet and Sam lifted each foot as Dean pulled the pants away, leaving Sam naked in the soft warm light of the pools.

Dean stared up at Sam for a few minutes, his fingers trailing up the back of Sam’s thighs without thought or purpose.  When he needed more, he leaned forward and rested his head against Sam’s stomach, feeling the muscles tighten before Sam relaxed and began running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“De,” Sam whispered a few minutes later.  “Clothes.”

The words brought a smile to Dean’s lips and he was certain Sam could feel his simple joy through the bond.  When he sat back though, Sam was watching him with curious eyes.  Dean ignored the questions Sam wasn’t asking and pulled his shirts over his head before he slipped out of his pants.  He did it quickly and reached for Sam before he could protest.  Dean pulled Sam towards the large bathing pool and walked down the steps into the warm water.

Sam gasped and Dean had to stop as Sam stood staring down at the warm water.  There was an odd odor to the water that the oils never completely masked but it wasn’t unpleasant.  Earthy was how Dean thought of it.  He’d gotten a lecture once about the healing properties of the springs and the minerals and oils of the earth that had been given them to compensate for the harsh skies when he’d mentioned it once to the Moore family but Dean couldn’t remember half of what they’d said.  What he did remember was how good it always felt to soak in the water after a long hunt and how cared for he’d always felt upon leaving the village.  If there was a magic to the earth, it was with these people and not the water.

He tugged his hand free of Sam’s then and stepped further into the water, grateful to have a moment to let the grime wash away.  The spring flowed out of the bathing house and into tunnels under the earth that led further away, leaving a clean pool in the bathing house.  Dean ducked his head under the water and scrubbed slightly to get rid of the dirt.  There were jars of soaps on the far wall of the pool but Dean didn’t intend to head that far off without Sam at his side and when he opened his eyes Sam was still at the steps.  His eyes were on Dean though, watching him as he floated in the water.

“Come on in Sammy,” Dean said as he held a hand out for Sam.

His lover smiled then and stepped into the water.  At the bottom of the steps the water lapped at Sam’s navel.  Once he got to Dean it was beginning to get deeper.  If Dean went to the far end the water would come up to his shoulders.  All around the pool the villagers had found a way to install benches into the wall of the bathing pool so anyone inside could sit and relax in the tranquil heat of the water.

When Dean went to swim back, Sam caught hold of his wrist and heaved him closer, kissing Dean desperately as his hands held Dean to him.  Dean let Sam have his way, one hand clenched in dark locks and the other pressing bruises into his hip.  When Sam pulled back slightly, Dean pushed and swam away.

Sam watched him go with dark eyes.  “Tease,” he accused.

Dean smiled as he reached the far wall with the jars he needed.  “Not at all,” Dean said as he sat on the bench in the water.  “Just taking my time while I can,” he answered.

Sam wasn’t entirely mollified but he swam over to Dean, using his arms to prop himself up on the bench seats instead of sitting on it.  He watched Dean rummaging through the jars until he found what he wanted.

“Come here Sam,” he ordered.  When Sam shifted to sit between his legs Dean made him turn around and Sam rested with his elbows on the bench on either side of Dean’s thighs while Dean began to massage Sam’s scalp.  Sam sighed as Dean’s fingers ran through lank hair and Dean smiled as he cupped more water into Sam’s hair.  Dean continued for a few more moments before he found the jar of soap and began working a lather into Sam’s hair.  Dean had been certain Sam would cut his hair the first time he’d watched Bobby shave Dean’s hair off but he’d adamantly refused.  Sam longer locks seemed to have been a point of contention between him and the demon and it was the one fight Sam seemed to have been able to win over the years.  Sam wore his hair like a badge of pride, but Dean also recognized it was a good cover when Sam was overwhelmed or emotionally uncertain.  It was both vanity and shield and Dean would never ask him to cut off, no matter how matted or wild it got on the hunt.

The upside was that Sam loved to have Dean’s hands in his hair and Dean enjoyed it just as much.  He enjoyed the feel of it now as he continued to rinse and rewash until it was free of dirt and knots.  When they woke in the morning and went to the common room of the inn, no one would recognize Sam as the same man if it weren’t for his height.  The wild man that had become Dean’s companion looked nothing like a freshly scrubbed Sam.  And Dean got to have him in every way, in every incarnation there was.

When he was done, he gently dunked Sam under the water to rinse his hair thoroughly.  When Sam came up, Dean grabbed a jar and carefully swam to the other side of the pool where they could stand.  He went to the bench again, but when Sam followed, Dean had Sam stand with his back to him and his arms holding him against the bench.  He left the jar on the wall and worked a lather in his hands before beginning to rub the soap across Sam’s skin.  Grime and muck washed from Sam’s skin, leaving a trail of brackish water and oil that flowed across the pool to collect at the point where the water emptied to begin its journey along the rest of the valley.

Sam’s muscles began to relax under Dean’ ministrations and Dean could feel it in the bond as well.  He knew then that he’d truly made the right call, putting aside any new hunts until he and Sam had been able to take some time to relax.  It was a hard life, but even more so for them.  With Dean’s second sight he could see the evil in the skies in a way that made him sick.  Most people didn’t see the evil, just the crash of lightening and the darkened clouds that always hung above them, grey misery in a world that had once had blue skies and white clouds and warm sunlight to fill them up.  Dean had learned long ago to deal with his twisted vision and the effects of the unnatural sky but when he had bonded to Sam, his partner had begun to feel it too.  It was a blessing and a curse to them both but Dean knew Sam valued his gained intuition more than he hated the sick feel of the skies.  They found grounding in one another when the skies became too much, in the simple act of touching hands or foreheads, but it was time to bury themselves in the bond and remember.

“Turn around,” Dean said quietly.  Sam did without hesitation though he kept his eyes closed as Dean began working on his shoulders from the front.  After a few minutes he pushed Sam up onto the bench.  It left Sam mostly out of the water and his lover shivered though the air around them was warm.

“Feel good, Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed as he leaned back, arching until he was laying back on the stone wall, his legs floating up on the water’s surface on either side of Dean.  Dean took advantage and continued to wash Sam up using strong sure strokes across his shins and thighs before continuing up to his muscled stomach.

“Now you tease,” Sam said in a whisper.

Dean smiled but Sam still had his eyes closed and couldn’t see it.  “Not anymore,” he answered.  He stepped back slightly and gripped Sam’s hips.  He was arched as he floated and his cock stood tall, water lapping around the base.  Dean circled the base of it with one hand and leaned over, swiping his tongue across the head.  Sam’s breath caught in his throat and when Dean looked up, Sam was staring down at him, never looking away from Dean’s white eyes.

Dean looked away then, concentrating on all of Sam.  He could hear the change in his breathing as he took him into his mouth, feel the way his legs moved to tighten around Dean’s body and the way the water rippled around them because of it.  He could feel Sam’s need over the bond, his desire to be claimed and his physical need for release.  He could hear the small gasps that Sam tried to quiet and the moans he didn’t try to.  Sam’s hand wrapped around the back of Dean’s head, not directing him but connecting them in one more way.  Dean wanted more, needed to be inside of Sam and leave his mark inside and out and Sam needed to be Dean’s and to know that Dean was his.  It was how they worked and how they loved and Dean had never been so damned happy that he’d been sent into the woods at Olgave Lake with an inadequate partner.  If it hadn’t been for that he’d have never found Sam and he couldn’t imagine life without him now.

“Sammy,” he said as he pulled back, his voice a bare invitation.

Sam pulled Dean closer and kissed him hard, tongues tangling together until Dean was able to gentle the kiss, to make it need and want, not desperation and demand.

“Yes,” Sam whispered against his lips.  “Now, please De.”

Dean didn’t ask again.  There was no prep and no finesse.  As much as Dean wanted to take his time and do it right, sometimes right for them wasn’t the same as it was for other folk.  They both needed it now and the bond was flaring so much between them that Dean wasn’t sure whose need it was.  He felt the pain as he pushed into Sam’s body like it was his own but it was quickly dismissed as his own pleasure took over the bond.  Sam relaxed into him and pushed back, forcing Dean deeper.  Dean moaned at the feel of Sam around him and his lover was gasping at the pleasure that filled the bond.  It ricocheted between them, growing until Dean pulled his hips back and pressed in all the way.  
“De, fuck,” Sam whispered as Dean began to thrust into him, slow and steady.

Dean’s hands were bracketing Sam’s back, holding him against the wall of the pool as Sam’s long legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as he anchored them both closer together.  “Not gonna last long,” Dean said as he pressed his lips to Sam’s neck again.  “Feel so good.  Not going to wait so long next time,” he confessed.  “Can’t stand being away from this.”

Sam moaned his agreement and as Dean felt the pleasure building, Sam let out a howl as he came across Dean’s stomach.  The feel of Sam’s orgasm pushed Dean over the edge and he gave a few more stuttered thrusts as he spilled inside of Sam.

He pressed his forehead to Sam’s chest and felt Sam’s arms holding him weakly as they both tried to get their breath.  When Dean finally pulled out of Sam’s body, his lover sighed, content.  Dean started to smirk but then Sam suddenly pushed him back and swam away from Dean.

“Sam?”

Sam swam to the other side of the pool and stopped at the deep end before turning to smile at Dean.  “All night, De.  Promised.”

“Yeah, I did.  We’ve got the place all to ourselves tonight.”

Sam’s smile was wicked as he patted the water on the other side, right above the bench where Dean had sat before to wash Sam’s hair.  “Your turn."


End file.
